


into dust

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Teen Wolf [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Community: femslash100, F/F, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer knew there was no more magic between them—just dust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	into dust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AugustaByron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustaByron/gifts).
  * Inspired by [think you're gonna break my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/977694) by [AugustaByron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustaByron/pseuds/AugustaByron). 



> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Kali/Jennifer - remorse. Takes place before events of the show.

There had always been a bond between them, something made of smoke and magic, crackling beneath their skin every time they touched.  Jennifer felt it every time Kali’s lips touched hers, every time Kali’s fingers slid inside of her—it was bigger than the two of them, bigger than alpha and emissary.

But after Ennis, after the mating bond, things halted.

“Come on, come on baby, I can get you there,” Jennifer breathed, body overheated and overexerted, trying too hard to make Kali come.  They’d been in bed for hours, the half-moon silver above them, the rest of the pack on a hunt.  “I know I can get you there.”

Kali groaned, sweaty hair plastered to her forehead.  She pushed Jennifer away and flopped back on the pillows.  “No, you can’t.  It’s not going to happen.”

Jennifer rubbed her hands over her face, tears stinging her eyes.  “Please, just let me try.  If we try hard enough, we can do it…”

Kali braced herself over Jennifer, hands pressing Jennifer’s arms into the mattress, claws digging into her skin.  “Look at us,” she growled, eyes glowing red.  “We used to be able to go five times a night.  I used to not be able to keep my hands off you.” 

“I know,” Jennifer whispered, closing her eyes.

She let go, eyes fading back to normal, and brushed back Jennifer’s hair.  “I’m sorry.  I’m so sorry, I tried.”

After that night, Jennifer knew there was no more magic between them—just dust.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Into Dust" by Mazzy Star. Takes place in the same universe as AugustaByron's "think you're gonna break my heart."


End file.
